Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a device for suspending an infant's nursing bottle over a crib, playpen or the like and has a support means permitting both horizontal and vertical adjustment of the bottle, a bottle gripper allowing the bottle to be inclined to an appropriate degree, and a pivot mechanism allowing the bottle suspension means to be pivoted about the adjustable support.